Talk:Summon
How many summons? Is there a limit to the number/types of summoned things? For example, casting summon II will unsummon the creature from summon I; does it get rid of other types of summons too? -- 82.163.124.16 :In NWN, you can only have one associate of each type (except for henchmen): :*Animal Companion :*Dominated :*Familiar :*Henchman :*Summoned :-- Alec Usticke 12:20, 14 February 2006 (PST) Undead Army You know, I really wish that you could have more summons... I mean, how cool would it be to play a True Necromancer, or a horned harbringer (hell, both) Controlling a vicious army of undeath. Or the Wolflord leading a pack of wolves, Its an aspect of the table top game I kinda wish was made it to NWN. Oh well, maybe NWN2 will allow multiple summons. (though I must say the 24 hour duration instead of 1 round/turn per lvl is kinda cool... if you can keep them alive) RoninOni 21Sep2006 *That's what I thought a Pale Master would be like. Had nice defenses, but the summoning was not much better (if at all) than a high level wizard... Blacknight 06:37, 22 September 2006 (PDT) Custom content notes ? Are there general custom content notes for summoned creatures? I mean, notes like where to find them in the Toolset, which 2DA files are specific to summons, etc? I notice that most (all?) of the summoned creatures have a resref listed, but I'm not sure it's always clear where one might find more info using it or put it to use outside of scripting. - MrZork 23:41, July 10, 2012 (UTC) *Just to follow up, in case someone else is interested: I posted a question about this on the BW social forums and it appears that the creature entries aren't available as part of the standard creature palette in the Toolset. However, ShaDoOoW was kind enough to point me to The Krit's override add-on that adds animal companions, familiars, and summons to the standard palette. Perhaps a note noting the override would be appropriate to this article or another? I will add a short note with a link here. - MrZork (talk) 23:47, July 15, 2012 (UTC) * Sorry I missed this earlier. Right, summoned creatures do not normally appear in the Toolset. I'm guessing this decision by BioWare was intended to declutter the palette (for module builders and DMs) by suppressing the creatures that are intended to be neither placed in a module nor included in an encounter. (Summoned creatures in particular would be intended to have no use outside of scripting.) In fact, the inability to find summoned creatures in the Toolset is a major reason I started with them when I went about documenting many of the creatures for this wiki. It's also a reason I made sure to include the ResRefs in creature articles (since that is the one tidbit a scripter needs in order to make use of these summoned creatures). --The Krit (talk) 13:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC)